


Xions prize

by A_Lazy_Writer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lazy_Writer/pseuds/A_Lazy_Writer
Summary: Xion isn't the best with math but Olette is always willing to help out





	Xions prize

“mmmm Olette i don’t get this”

Olette looks over the table to see a sprawled out Xion.“hm what don’t you get Xion?” 

Xion sits up crossed legged and points at a math problem. “That one its to confusing”

Olette quirks an eyebrow at the problem. “you don’t know what 6 x 6 is?”

With the most adorable pouty face Olette has ever seen, Xion said “The organization never taught us math or any school subjects. They always said it was pointless and we didn’t need it.” She let out a sigh as she remembered the organization.

A frown crossed Olettes face as she remembered that Xion was part of an evil group called the organization. An awkward silence covered the room. Than an idea popped into her head. With a sudden clap of the hands “I have an idea”

The sudden clap made Xion jump a little. A curious look covered her face “what’s your idea?”

Olette stood up and made her way over to xion sitting right next to her. Their shoulders touching a slight blush covered Xions face at the contact.

A smile made its way across Olettes face as she said “I'm going to help you and if you are able to get 3 math problems right on your own, I'm going to give you a prize.”

A confused look covered Xions face as she said “A prize? What kind of prize?”

“sorry I'm not allowed to tell you what it is till you get three problems correct.”

With a little huff Xion said “not fair, but fine.”

A giggle escaped olettes lips “Good now let’s start with remembering the multiplication table.”

After about twenty minutes of going over the multiplication table, Xion was able to remember it like it was the back of her hand. She was a little tired of going over the multiplication table but she willed her way through it. She’s done tougher things before.

A smug look took over Xions face as she said “I can do this like the back of my hand now.” Olette rolled her eyes at that but a smile tugged at her lips. A soft gentle smile covered Xions lips as she said,“but I wouldn't have been able to do it without my amazing teacher to help me.”

Olette blushed at the compliment and her heart skipped a beat at Xions smile. She could only reply with a shy “thanks.” She averted her gaze hoping Xion didn’t catch her blush. “We should probably start the homework now?”

“Mhm and I can’t wait to get my prize. After I get three problems right that is”

“Yeah your prize.” Olette bit her bottom lip. “Okay problem one 6x6 is?”

“oh that’s 36” Xion said with confidence.

Olette could only smile at Xions confidence “now onto problem two, what’s 8x9”

Xion had to think for a second. With a hum she said “is it 72?”

“correct” Olette clapped her hands together as Xion was two for three now. But that also meant she was one problem closer to her prize.

Xion was beaming with confidence as she heard she got it right.

Olette couldn’t help but giggle at Xions confidence. She found it way to cute. “alright number three 9x9”

Xion hummus to herself. “is it’s 89?” She wasn’t too confident with her answer tho.

A sad hum came from Olette “i’m sorry that’s wrong. It was actually 81”

“dang it” Xion looked down a little sad that she didn’t get all three correct in a row.

Olette placed a hand on Xions shoulder making her turn to face Olette. “don’t worry that was just one. Everyone makes mistakes Xion.” A reassuring smile on her lips.

After hearing Olettes words of reassurance she nodded her head in a new found confidence. “okay what’s the next one.” Determination written all over her face and in her voice.

Olette couldn’t help but chuckle at Xions new found determination. “okay what’s 10x10?”

Xion thought to herself ‘okay you know this one come on brain we know this’. Then like a lightbulb switched on in her head, she said “100!”

With a big smile Olette said “correct! You answered three questions correct.”

“Yay!” Xion was ecstatic with happiness. “So what’s my prize?”

“...” A massive blush consumed Olettes face as she remembered Xions prize. “oh ah yeah your prize. I’ll give it to you after we finish the rest of your work.”

Xion made a pouty face “ But you said i’d get my prize if I answered three questions correctly”

Trying to find an excuse to delay Xions prize, Olette says “you’ll get it i promise but your on a hot streak and we wouldn’t want to waste it.”

Xion let out a huff and a non threatening glare “your right let’s continue.”

After several minutes of going through math problems. Xion was almost able to get all of them correct. She missed a few but anytime she messed one up Olette gave her words of encouragement.

Xion let out a groan as she finally finished all the work “ugh finally it’s all done.” Stretching out her arms and laying on her back.

Olette couldn’t help but giggle at the scene before her. Xion was just too cute to her. She cleared her throat and said with a slight blush “Okay i guess it’s time for your prize.”

Xion immediately sat up at the word of getting her prize. She was beyond excited to get her prize.

Olette took a massive gulp and said “I need you to turn towards me and close your eyes for this prize.”

A confused look was plastered on Xions face. “why do I need to close my eyes for my prize?”

“B-because it’s a prize that I have never given anyone.” Olettes embarrassment and blush were growing bigger by the minute.

Sensing Olettes embarrassment Xion said “okay i’ll close my eyes.” Closing her eyes she said “okay they are closed.”

Olette took a massive gulp. Saying to herself ‘okay this is it now or never so don’t bitch out’. She took a quick breath and started to move her face towards Xions. Staring at Xions lips the hole way. Olette brought her lips crashing into Xions. Xions lips felt so smooth on Olettes.

Xion immediately opened her eyes at the contact. She couldn’t help but stare at the hole situation. Her face immediately turned into deep crimson red and all her mind could think was. Olettes lips were so soft that she never wanted it to end.

As Olette broke the kiss, she came eye to eye with Xion. Her heart was pounding like it was about to burst. Biting her lower lip she said “I hope you liked your prize.?” She stared at Xion waiting for a reply. But one never came. She was slowly starting to panic saying to herself ‘you fucking idiot why did you do that. You don’t even know if she’s into you. You just fucked up a great friendship.’ Olettes panic increasing rapidly with each moment of silence. She got up to walk away thinking of how much she messed up her friendship with Xion..

But to Olettes surprise a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She quickly whipped her head around and saw that Xion was holding her wrist. Before she could say anything Xion tugged her into another kiss. Their lips meeting one another again but this time with more passion. A tiny moan left Olettes lips at the increasingly passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around Xions neck. Xion wrapped her arms around olettes petite waist pulling her in closer.

Xion was being bold for once in her life. She deepened the kiss. Her tongue poked at Olettes bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. Olette didn’t hesitate to grant Xion access her mouth. Xion slid her tongue into Olettes mouth exploring curiously. Their tongues collided with one another. Olette let out a soft moan as their tongues intertwined with one another.

Xion was first to break the intimate kiss. They were both panting heavy a small thing of saliva connected to both of their lips. She was the first to speak “I love my prize.” A smile grew across her lips.

The smile was infectious to Olette because all she could do was smile back and say “shush and just kiss me again dang it.!”

Xion was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who read this liked it as much as i did. I think this is such a cute ship^^  
oh yeah and y'all can follow me on tumblr at  
not-enough-ships  
oh and i love comments they are really motivating for me^^


End file.
